The present invention relates to diodes, and more particularly to electrostatic discharge resistant diodes and methods for their construction.
Conventional diodes in CMOS platforms are often formed over an exposed oxide (PAD) layer. The PAD layer is electrically isolated from a silicon substrate by a buried oxide (BOX) layer. Typically, diodes formed over PAD layers are susceptible to damage through electrostatic discharge.